


Ring Pop Rings

by r4gz



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Cute, F/F, Faberry, Fluff, Kid Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP as teenagers or younger exchanging toy rings like they're wedding rings-otpprompts.....Faberry4Life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring Pop Rings

"Will we always be friends Quinn?" A ten year old Rachel Berry asked her best friend, Quinn Fabray.

The two children were laying down on the Fabray's clean cut lawn, looking up at the blue midday sky while watching the clouds go by.

Quinn smiled as she turned her head, her blonde hair splayed out like a halo as some of it touched Rachel's shoulder. "I believe we shall always be friends Rae, no matter the circumstance or stakes." She said, with such conviction that Rachel believed her. Rachel turned her head, brown eyes meeting blue-green. "How do you know though?" Rachel asked, her voice small and fragile. "How do you know that in five, ten, twenty years down the line we'll be friends still? What if something happens and we drift apart from one another? What if..." And Rachel went on and on about the what ifs.

Quinn felt a tug at her lips, always loving the way Rachel looked like when she rambled. So passionate about the thing she was going on about, like it was the most important thing in the world and people should listen to what she was saying.

Quinn stood up, which stopped Rachel's little ramble. The blonde asked Rachel to stand up as well. The brunette, hesitantly, did so. "Okay, I'm up. Now...what?" Rachel asked as she watched Quinn kneel down in front of her. "What are you doing Quinn?" Rachel asked, her voice a pitch higher then usual. Quinn smiled and bit off the last of her cherry ring pop.

"May I see your hand Rae?" Quinn asked, a big smile on her face. Rachel gave her her right hand. "I, Quinn Fabray promise that I shall always be friends with Rachel Berry. I shall always protect her and fight her battles, even when she doesn't want me to. I shall give her the world like she deserves and never ask for anything in return. This I Solemnly Swear." She finished, placing the ring pop ring on Rachel's pointer finger.

She got up and dusted off the grass stains on her pants. "That is how I know we shall always be friends." She said like it was the most simplest thing in the world.

Rachel nodded her head, and squared her shoulders. "Well then, it's only right I do the same." Rachel said, and before Quinn could tell her otherwise, the brunette dropped to her knees on the grass. She took off her blueberry ring pop.

"Now, may I see your hand Quinn?" Rachel asked, a tug of a smirk on her lips. Quinn giggled a bit before she offered her left hand. "I, Rachel Berry promise that I shall always be friends with Quinn Fabray. I shall be the shoulder she needs to cry on. I shall always have her back, no matter the crazy things she comes up. This I Solemnly Swear." Rachel finished, placing her ring pop ring on Quinn's pointer finger as well.

The two girls smiled at one another, the world around them halting to a stand still.

"Girls! Dinner!" Judy Fabray yelled from the backdoor, the spell broken.

Quinn helped Rachel up from the grass and pecked her on the cheek, interlocking there hands so there ring pop rings touched one another, dragging the smaller girl into the house to eat some fantastic dinner as the clouds rolled on by in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked =D  
> til next time
> 
> r4gz


End file.
